


Backseat Driver

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe Saporta is stupidly tall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Originally based off the Porn Battle prompt: Gerard/Gabe - cramped

  
The problem with Gabe Saporta is that he’s eight million feet tall. Gerard tells him that whenever Gabe complains about the back seat of Gerard’s dad’s car.

“If you weren’t so stupidly tall…” Gerard grunts as he tries to move down into the footwell. His knee crunches a soda can and he thinks he found the fry Mikey spit out last week when Rob had told them all that nasty joke. “This wouldn’t be a problem.”

“You’re the one who doesn’t want to go to his basement,” Gabe reminds him as he bends one leg and tries to contort the other. “You know. Where there is room. And a bed.”

“My parents have friends over. Ow! That’s my head.”

“Well, where else do you suggest I put my knee? It doesn’t bend the other way.”

“Just…put your foot there and, fuck, this isn’t even fun anymore.”

“You’re the one who suggested it!”

“Well, I forgot I was making out with the Jolly Green Giant.”

“Considering that our first date involved you climbing me like a tree, maybe you should quit bitching about my height.”

“Well, I wasn’t as concerned about _logistics_. I didn’t realize I’d need a fucking protractor to suck your cock.”

“Oh, fuck this.” Gabe sits up, nearly setting his foot on Gerard’s dick, managing to avoid it thanks to Gerard’s yelp of panic. He sits in the middle of the back seat, his feet on the middle hump.” Shit.”

Gerard slumps back against the door, digging an ice scraper from beneath him where it’s jabbing his ass. “I was going to suck you. I mean, I guess I still could.”

“Wow. The enthusiasm. It’s going straight to my head.”

“Well, it’s not my fault.”

“So it’s mine?”

“No. Yes. Your genes.”

“What’s wrong with them?”

“Not those jeans. Those jeans are fine. They encourage me to want to suck you. I mean the DNA ones. The ones that made you too tall.”

“If you don’t shut up about my height, I’m going to kick you in the nuts.” He spreads his legs, one foot in each wheel well. “Come here.”

“You just threatened me!”

“Gerard, get your ass up here.” He grabs Gerard’s hand and jerks him up, forcing Gerard to crawl up onto the seat beside him. “C’mon, Way. Don’t even pretend you’re hard to get.”

“You are such a dick.” Gerard grumbles, moving to straddle Gabe’s lap. “Now I’m glad I didn’t suck you.” He wriggles closer as Gabe’s hands settle on his hips. “And extra glad I didn’t do the other part.”

“What other part?” Gabe’s thumbs rub circles on Gerard’s sides, slow and steady beneath his t-shirt.

“I was going to ride you.”

“Is that so?” His hands slide back, cupping Gerard’s ass and pulling him even closer. “In the car?”

“That was the whole point in you lying down.” He knows he’s pouting when Gabe bites his lower lip and sucks on it, humming softly into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard thrusts downward, his knees digging into Gabe’s thighs. “But that didn’t work.”

“Pity.”

“Yeah. It was going to be the best sex you ever had.”

“It was?” Gabe’s eyebrows lift and he squeezes Gerard’s ass. “The best sex, huh?”

“Yes.” Gerard leans in, nuzzling Gabe’s jaw. “The best _ever_.”

“Ever.” Gabe slides his hand around, undoing Gerard’s jeans. “That would be some really good sex.”

“Mmm.” Gerard closes his eyes as Gabe works him free of his jeans and briefs, his hand curving around Gerard’s cock. “Great even.”

“Guess you’ll just owe me.”

“Ma-maybe…oh.” He stops for a moment, sucking in a breath. He feels the press of every finger as Gabe’s hand tightens, every stroke hot as he goes from base to tip. Gerard shudders and grips the back of the seat behind Gabe for support as he thrusts up into his grip. “M-m-maybe I’ll just m-make you d-do all the…oh, fuck.”

Gabe laughs, thumb sliding over the head of Gerard’s cock. “Or maybe I could just stop.”

“I will k-kill you.”He drops his hands to Gabe’s shoulders, squeezing hard. “With my hands. B-bare hands.”

“Hot.” Gabe leans in, kissing him hard. Gerard sinks his teeth into Gabe’s tongue then sucks on it, hard and tight. Gabe moans, a sharp twist of his wrist sending a jolt through Gerard, and he shudders all over as he comes.

“Fuck. Wow. Fuck.” Gerard blinks at Gabe, his cock twitching in Gabe’s grip. “Wow.”

“Better uses for your mouth, Way,” Gabe growls against Gerard’s jaw, rolling his hips up.

“In the car?” He can’t quite pull of scandalized when he’s busy sliding down into the wheel well, not caring anymore about logistics. Gabe shoves his jeans down his thighs enough that Gerard has access. “What kind of guy do you think I am?”

“I _know_ what kind of guy you are.” Gabe strokes his cock as Gerard manages to straddle the hump, shoving aside soda cans and fast food wrappers to get comfortable. He huffs as he settles, looking up at Gabe’s flushed cheeks and slitted eyes for a moment before he leans in and takes him in his mouth.

Gabe’s hand curves around the back of Gerard’s head, encouraging him to take his cock deeper. Gerard sucks hard, tongue pressing Gabe to the roof of his mouth. Gabe thrusts up, hips rocking steady and hard before he curses softly in Spanish and comes, Gerard sucking him down.

Pulling off, Gerard licks his wet lips and grins up at Gabe. “Best sex ever, right?”

“Not quite,” Gabe shakes his head and smiles. “Just going to have to keep practicing, I guess.”

“Mean.” Gerard slaps Gabe’s thigh. “You’d probably say that no matter what.”

“Well, yeah.” Gabe leans in as he tugs Gerard up for a kiss. “I don’t want you to stop.”

“Oh.” Gerard smiles and moves back in Gabe’s lap. “Oh, there’s _no_ chance of that.”  



End file.
